


Balls In Leather

by Jeldenil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Party, M/M, Nonsense, Outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeldenil/pseuds/Jeldenil
Summary: Pansy convinces Draco to attend the Ministry's annual Christmas Ball. There's a Mystery Guest coming, and Draco needs to look his best.





	Balls In Leather

“Pansy, what is this?”Draco demanded, holding up a pair of trousers made of smooth, white leather.  
“It’s for the Ministry Ball, darling,” Pansy replied casually, smoothing down her silver dress in front of a large mirror. “Do wear it. They expect you to make an effort.”  
“By wearing _this_? Pansy, they’re tighter than a nun’s arsehole! How will I fit in them without choking my offspring?”  
“Magic, darling, your little legless lizard won’t come to any harm, I promise.”  
Draco threw the offending garment on the floor.  
“It’s NOT little! And - Pansy, I can’t believe you just compared my cock to a lizard!”  
“A legless lizard, dear, not just any lizard. And will you stop being so crude? It’s Christmas.”  
Draco rolled his eyes.  
“Fuck Christmas. And fuck the Ministry and its functions. I’m not humiliating myself in tight whites for them.”  
“Honestly, darling, I quite agree. But you can’t disappoint the Guest of Honour, now can you?”  
“Ugh, as if. Which one is it this time? The Egyptian Envoy? The Upper Arizona Arsehole? Some Brazilian Bobo?” 

Pansy smiled and shook her head. Her dress was a perfect fit, accentuating her curves just right while maintaining a conservative cut.  
“None of the above. It’s Top Secret this year, darling. I’m certain that if it was anyone as mundane, it’d already been in the Prophet.”  
Draco huffed, and went to change, combining the trousers with a dark green, silk shirt that fell around his torso like water. His curiosity was getting the better of him, but he would not give Pansy the satisfaction of prodding. She was all too smug for knowing the Minister’s secrets since she worked as Shacklebolt’s PA. Merlin, he could swear she got off on it. At least he’d get an evening of free drinks out of this, if nothing else. She’d been right about one thing, thank Salazar. The trousers fit like magic, snug but somehow unrestricting where it mattered. 

“You look absolutely _edible_ ,” was Pansy’s verdict once he stepped back into the room, having completed his look with his favorite pair of white pointy shoes and a slick ponytail.  
“Now that’s settled, let’s get going, shall we?” And without even waiting for his reply, she took his arm and apparated them to the Ministry Reception hall. All around them, witches and wizards were arriving, dressed to the nines for the annual Ball. It’d be held in the Conference Room, transformed to a ballroom for the event, with live music, drinks and hors d’oeuvres, and Very Important Mages making speeches. Draco hated it. If he wasn’t so fond of Pansy (and curious about the mysterious Guest of Honour) he would have flat-out refused to come. It reminded him of the soirees his parents used to hold in their glory days, and those weren’t exactly fond memories. It was all about appearances, everybody had at least two agendas, and nobody actually cared about anyone but themselves.  
“Smile, Draco, this is Christmas,” Pansy reminded him as they weaved their way through the throngs of partygoers towards the main event. He plastered on a faint, fake smile and followed along, already mentally checking out. He could sense people staring at them, but that wasn’t unusual. There would always be people who disapproved of their presence in ‘polite society’, but at least they had something to look at. It had been Pansy’s idea, of course. _Give them something to talk about. Never look boring._

Draco half-arsedly scanned the room for familiar faces of people he needed to greet. Horace Slughorn. Rita Skeeter. The Minister, of course. He stood out just because of his height and tasteful burgundy robes. Draco nodded at him.  
“Longbottom,” he greeted the pink-faced, beaming war hero who stood talking to the Minister’s wife. Pansy detached herself from Draco’s arm and joined them, but Draco didn’t feel inclined to stay. It was too early on the evening for smalltalk. Besides, it was incredibly annoying to watch Pansy and Longbottom exchange their stunting, barely concealed flirtations. Honestly. They should just get on with it and screw each other’s socks off already, in Draco’s humble opinion. But according to Pansy, they weren’t ready just yet. Tiresome. Draco grabbed a flute of some sparkly drink from a tray and pushed away from them. He waved, smiled, and nodded his way to the far end of the room, grateful nobody was inclined to start talking to him. For once it was a good thing to be an outcast. There was a small space behind the stage where the band was playing and the speechers would do their talk, and Draco decided it was the perfect place to hide out. It was empty, the band’s banner hid it from view, and he’d be able to watch the Guest of Honour. 

“Malfoy.” He swivelled on his heels, his drink sloshing over the rim of his glass. In the other corner behind the banner stood-  
Well-  
How.  
“Potter?” Draco boggled, his surprise at seeing the elusive man only outshone by the outrageous suit said man was wearing. It was… pale gold, with images of various ‘festive’ animals in Christmas hats spread around the fabric. A bunny was hopping up and down on Potter’s chest while a mouse crawled back and forth along his right arm. But what really drew Draco’s attention was the elephant suggestively waving his trunk… right over Potter’s trunk.  
“My eyes are up here, Malfoy,” came Potter’s amused voice. Draco looked up, feeling his cheeks heat up. To his relief, he could echo Potter’s statement, because the only way to describe Potter’s expression was _staring_.  
“What on earth are you doing here, Potter?” Draco asked once he’d more or less composed himself.  
“I could ask you the same,” Potter retorted. “But if you need to know, I’m avoiding the crowd.”  
“I mean - where have you been? Oh nevermind. I am here for the same reason. I only came because Pansy convinced me there would be some spectacular idiot as the Guest of Honour tonight.”  
“Well, that would be me,” Potter smirked. “I’m the guest of honour, and a spectacular idiot.”  
“So you are.” Draco took a sip from his drink to hide his embarrassment. He should have figured.  
“I’m glad to see you haven’t changed.”  
Draco spluttered. “Excuse you?”  
“Just teasing you, Malfoy. I hear you’ve actually changed a lot.” If Draco wasn’t mistaken, Potter was blatantly checking him out. And he could swear the elephant was winking. Draco’s leather trousers felt awfully snug.  
“What about I tell you everything about how I’ve changed after your speech?” Draco suggested, feeling bold. Potter grinned.  
“Sounds lovely. And if you come home with me, I’ll tell you where I have been and how Parkinson got me to attend tonight. Happy Christmas, Malfoy.”  
“Happy Christmas.” Happy Christmas indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me your thoughts! I really appreciate reading them <3


End file.
